The present invention relates to a method of evaluating an individual person""s sense of olfactory perception. More specifically, the invention concerns a method for assessing an individual""s ability to differentiate between, recognize, remember, and recall different odors and scents.
An individual person""s olfactory perception is generally considered to be one of the principal methods by which that person is able to make certain judgments. These judgments are important considerations which are noted and used strategically by many highly profitable and dynamic industries, such as those pertaining to perfumes and cosmetics, food preparation and supply, toxic materials such as paint and cleaning supplies, and many others. Therefore it is of great import that a method to determine which products are offensive (or pleasing) to the olfactory senses is as efficient as possible.
Olfactometers and chemosensory olfactory assays are well known. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,492,934 and 5,380,765). In this line of research, the general benefits of differential olfactometers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,248), suprathreshold odor intensity olfactometers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,983), physiological stimulatory models (U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,386), and even odor concentration measuring devices (U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,583) have been discovered. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,893, discloses an apparatus for the detection of odor having a dielectric sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,156 discloses another olfactometer in which a plurality of compartments are used by humans to xe2x80x9csniffxe2x80x9d different animal litter odors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,385 discusses the plurality of xe2x80x9csniffing portsxe2x80x9d of odoriferous sources. None of these aforementioned patents, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, suggests, however, that a plurality of odoriferous sources (or samples) is grouped into a plurality of groups, each group for the purpose of gauging individual human olfactory perception. Stated another way, the aforementioned patents do not discuss a method of testing a person""s olfactory perception.
The main purpose of identifying individuals with high olfactory perception is for the optimization of testing duties where accurate olfactory data is critical (e.g., the cosmetics, food, and wine industries, and in research and acadaemia).
The present invention was developed with the understanding that the sense of smell is relative, and certain testing institutions require the services of individuals who have high olfactory perception. The present invention provides a vehicle by which individuals can be xe2x80x9cscoredxe2x80x9d on their olfactory perception.
A test person""s olfactory perception is evaluated and then determined by first providing the test subject with a palette of varying odors and fragrances, and then having that person describe, in full detail, each scent sample. That person may describe his olfactory experiences in any way possible, including a description of his/her memories and feelings. This data is checked for accuracy and then recorded. Successive test takers are then given a xe2x80x9crank,xe2x80x9d relative to the other subjects.
That determination leads to the identification of a xe2x80x9csuperelitexe2x80x9d group of olfactory testers who can be joined together to produce a highly specialized team. Their main purpose would be to perform olfactory tests for any interested business, academic institution or research facility.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to establish a method by which a person""s olfactory perception may be evaluated for accuracy, recall ability, and ease of recognition.
It is another object of the present invention to establish a method that identifies a group of testers with high levels of olfactory perception, so that these testers can be utilized to conduct stringent scent tests.
It is a feature of this invention that a variety of scent samples are divided into groups which contain at least two identical samples and a third sample which differs slightly from the other two. The person being subject to the olfactory perception test would be required to identify the identical odors first, and then the third dissimilar odor. Data concerning accuracy and recognition speed is recorded for each individual. The person is then asked to describe the reasons for his/her choices. These reasons can include his/her thoughts, feelings, and memories associated with such choices. This data is also recorded. The final data is then compared with those of other test persons, whereupon the test person is xe2x80x9cscoredxe2x80x9d with respect to his/her xe2x80x9colfactory ranking.xe2x80x9d This ranking system is based on the test subject""s accuracy and speed in choosing the correct scents.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide another method for identifying individuals with high olfactory perception whereby an additional, special group of samples containing markedly different scents are presented to the test subjects. This embodiment utilizes general, daily olfactory scents, and does not require the tester to distinguish between unknown products and their scents. Some examples of scents generally encountered on a daily basis include foods(tomatoes, leeks, potatoes), spices (parsley, cinnamon, pepper), and unusual products (cleaning materials, lacquer, and paint). It is also desirable that these scents be furnished in groups of ten, based on the teachings of the prior art.
The above objectives, methods and features have great utility for an interested industry preparing to unveil a new product which may emit a special odor. That special odor may be either aggressively marketed (such as perfume or food products) or downplayed (such as home cleaning supplies and paint). The methods contained herein eliminate the need for large and cumbersome testing procedures, which are often not very accurate. Also, these methods are cost and time-effective. The methods contained herein eliminate the need to test scents on hundreds of random people with minimal success. The methods here produce permanent results in that a relatively small and valuable team of people can be organized.